


Be A Good Boy Jenska

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote a little one shot smut fic based on a tumblr post<br/>http://mishnjay.tumblr.com/post/82785020722/cockles-au-jensen-kneels-right-before-misha-for</p><p>Misha calls Jensen ... Jenska<br/>Jensen calls Misha... Dmitri<br/>This is cockles and by writing this I mean no disrespect to Jensen's or Misha's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Boy Jenska

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that great at smut so I'm sorry if this kinda sucks.... no pun intended....

[Tumblr post that inspired this....](http://mishnjay.tumblr.com/post/82785020722/cockles-au-jensen-kneels-right-before-misha-for)

 

Jensen is on his knees naked in front of his long-time co-worker, friend, and lover. His eyes run up and down Misha’s nude body in front of him.

“I will ask you one more time, Jenska. Will you behave now and follow my orders?” Misha’s voice is a deep growl as his blue eyes stare down into Jensen’s green.

Jensen’s eyes slip closed, then opens partly. He lifts his chin and leans into the firm grip of Misha’s hand in his hair.

He loves when Misha takes control and gives him orders.

Jensen’s lips quirks up in a half smile and purrs, “Da, Dmitri.”

Misha groans, “Mmmh, you’ve learned the Russian language well, Jenska.” Without loosening his grip of Jensen’s hair, Misha says, “Now be a good boy and show Dmitri properly how much you have missed him.”

“Da, Dmitri,” Jensen says and Misha pulls his face closer to his cock, already heavy and leaking pre-come. Jensen parts his lips and takes Misha’s full length in his mouth. He moans when he feels it hit the back of his throat. Jensen relaxes and breathes through his nose to make it more comfortable. Another moan escapes when he feels Misha shift his hips as he pulls back. Misha snaps his hips and pushes back in. Misha repeats the movement for several minutes.  
Jensen’s warm, wet mouth making Misha forget everything around them. “Mmmh, so good for me Jenska, so beautiful.”

Misha pulls out of Jensen’s mouth making the man whimper. “Patience,” he commands as he pulls Jensen up to his feet. “Bed… hands and knees.”  
Jensen wastes no time getting on the bed like instructed. Misha walks over to the table and grabs the lube. He squeezes the cold liquid onto his fingers and rubs them together. Misha walks back over to the bed and sits behind Jensen. He gently rubs his fingers over Jensen’s entrance earning his a low moan from the man. Misha slips a finger past the ring of muscle and Jensen moans again. He slides it in and out of the tight heat. Then adds another and twists and scissors his fingers.

Misha’s free hand caresses Jensen’s ass and he leans forward and kisses the other cheek. When he feels Jensen’s body relax he adds a third finger. This time he grazes Jensen’s sweet spot making the man cry out. “You like that Jenska?”

“Please… I want… I need… ah,” Jensen says in between breaths.

“You need what? Say it Jenska,” Misha says his voice deep.

“You… I need you… Fuck me please.”

Misha twists his fingers inside for a few more minutes before removing them and then flips Jensen on his back. He grabs Jensen’s legs and pulls his up. Jensen wraps his legs around Misha’s waist. He uses one hand and lines himself up and pushes his cock past the muscle. Jensen gasps and relaxes his body. Misha pushes in slowly inch by inch watching Jensen’s face for any sign he should stop. Once he is fully seated he leans down and kisses Jensen roughly. Then pulls back and bites Jensen’s bottom lip. Misha pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in. He then sets a fast pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room. Jensen throws his head back moaning not caring how loud he is. Misha rolls his hips changing the angle and the next thrust in his cock hits Jensen’s prostate. Jensen’s back arches off the bed and Misha leans down and sucks on a nipple.

“Ah… Dmitri… yes… harder,” he moans out.

Misha bites down on the sensitive flesh. Jensen’s hands come up to claw at Misha’s back. Misha growls and thrusts his cock in and out harder. From the sounds, Jensen is making Misha knows he is close so he wraps a hand around Jensen’s cock. Jensen is chanting his name now as Misha strokes his cock in time with his thrust.

“Misha… Dmitri… please,” Jensen moans. Misha twists his wrist as he comes up around the head of Jensen’s cock. “Come Jenska,” Misha commands. Jensen cries out as he comes all over Misha’s hand and his own stomach.

“Good boy… so good for me.” Misha says as he moves his hand back to grip Jensen’s other hip. All it takes is few more thrusts and Misha moans loud as he comes deep inside, Jensen.

Misha collapses onto of Jensen. Both breathing fast, Jensen presses kisses to the top of Misha’s head. Once their breathing returns to normal Misha pulls out which makes Jensen gasp. Misha gets up and walks into the bathroom of their hotel room. He grabs a washcloth and turns the water on waiting for it to warm up. Then he runs it underneath getting it wet. He turns off the water and then returns to the other room. Misha gets on the bed smiling at Jensen who looks thoroughly fucked. He makes quick work of cleaning himself and Jensen and then throws the washcloth on the floor. He lays down beside Jensen who scoots up closer to him.

“Damn Jen did you really miss me that much?”

“Of course I did Mish. It’s hard being away from you.” Jensen hums then continues, “Let’s go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Misha smiles and kisses Jensen and then reaches up and turns off the bedside lamp. Darkness fills the room and he feels Jensen turn over on his side. Misha turns over moving closer behind Jensen spooning him. He listens as Jensen’s breathing evens out. “Goodnight Jen,” he says softly.  
“Goodnight Mish.”


End file.
